Venganzas y tomates
by Zy Kamiliah
Summary: Tsunade está furiosa! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? (...) La guerra acabo y Sasuke piensa sobre su futuro en una oscura celda, hasta que llega Naruto. ¿Qué harán estos dos?


**Venganzas y tomates**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era una tranquila mañana en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

- ¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso!

Bueno, tal vez no tan tranquila.

La mesa de la oficina del Hokage sufrió la furia la furia de Tsunade, partiéndose dolorosamente a la mitad. Montones de papeles y documentos – no tan importantes por el momento – cayeron al suelo precipitadamente.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tranquilícese! – rogó Shizune, preocupada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con un suave _knock knock_. Shizune se apresuró a abrir, lanzando una mirada furtiva a la Hokage.

- ¿Shikamaru-san? – la pelinegra saludó, confusa.

- Buenos días, Shizune-san. – dijo el ninja, y por su expresión se notaba que se había levantado con el pie equivocado, y que, peor aún, no había tenido intención alguna de levantarse. – Traigo un mensaje para Hokage-sama.

- No creo que sea un buen momento, Shikamaru-san. Tsunade-sama está…

- Se trata de Naruto. – interrumpió flojamente.

- ¿Naruto, dices? – gruñó la Hokage acercándose de tal manera, que al genio Nara le recordó a una avalancha.

_Qué problemático._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Horas antes…**_

- ¿Ese es tu plan?

- ¡Sí! ¿Es bueno, verdad?

- …dobe.

- ¡Hey, teme, no me ofendas! ¡Es un buen plan-ttebayo!

- Hn.

- … ¿Entonces? ¿Vienes o no?

- ¿Necesitas que escriba la carta por ti?

- ¡Teme! ¡Sé escribir!... ¡Y ya deja de burlarte de mí!... ¡No te rías!

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Dos días antes…**_

Sasuke despertó, pero nada había cambiado. Seguía en aquella mazmorra oscura, donde el eco de las gotas de agua que se filtraban del techo era el único sonido perceptible. Aun en aquella cama de piedra dura, con los barrotes cerniéndose a su izquierda, casi imperceptibles por la falta de luz.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que fue "encarcelado". La inquebrantable oscuridad y el silencio ya se habían vuelto constantes para él, pero el Uchiha se ocupaba de llevar una cuenta mental de los días que pasaban. Se sentía algo débil por los sellos supresores de chakra sobre su cuerpo, y el hambre poco a poco se apoderaba de él. Debía esperar más de un par de horas para que le trajeran algo medianamente comestible.

Todo lo que le quedaba era dormir, o encerrarse en los recuerdos de su mente. Se preguntaba si estaría soñando despierto para siempre, atrapado en el pasado. _No_, pensó.

_Debo avanzar._

Pero, ¿hacia dónde?

Él era Uchiha Sasuke: él último de su clan, el vengador, ninja renegado, poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno,… el hermano menor de Itachi, el… el…

El mejor amigo de Naruto.

_Naruto…_

Suspiro entre dientes.

Nada de lo que era parecía tener valor. Después de descubrir la verdad, que había estado revestida en capas de ilusiones y mentiras desde el principio, su intención de vengarse de su aldea natal se había extinguido. Al final de la guerra, con la Alianza Shinobi gritando victoriosa, y sus predecesores derrotados, ahí delante, frente a todos, brillando como un sol un cielo despejado, el héroe sonreía. Hasta que lo vio a él.

Sasuke, enmascarado en esa impasible expresión, no dejaba ver su impresión. Podía sentir ese poder, ese chakra...fascinado.

_¿Cómo se sentiría tocar a Naruto en ese momento, con esa luz emanando de él? ¿Quemaría? ¿O sería solo cálido? …Puede que hasta agradable._

_- ¡SASUKE!_

_Oh, cierto. Tendría que satisfacer su curiosidad en otro momento. Necesita tiempo para pensar. Mucho._

Y así estaba ahora, mirando a la nada, pensando en esa razón para seguir adelante.

_Naruto…_

¿Sería eso suficiente? ¿Sería _él_ suficiente?

_La pelea final. El momento que ambos habían esperado. Tanto poder liberado, dejando el lugar donde se encontraban casi destruido. Naruto en su luminosa gloria, atacaba a una velocidad que sorprendió bastante a Sasuke. __**Has mejorado, dobe.**_

_Pero el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás. Y entre todo el caos que les rodeaba, las explosiones de chakra y las técnicas mortales que se lanzaban y esquivaban igualmente, un sentimiento se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, de sus corazones._

Ha pasado mucho tiempo…mucho tiempo…

_Puñetazos, patadas; sus cuerpos intercambiaron golpes hasta que, como si se movieran en un baile sincronizado, el choque definitivo llegó._

_- ¡CHIDORI!_

_- ¡RASENGAN!_

_Y ahí estaban otra vez, en ese espacio que solo ellos compartían, uno frente al otro, a menos de dos pasos de cada uno. Naruto sonreía con ese brillo en los ojos que solo el poseía, extendiendo sus manos hacia Sasuke cuya mirada no dejaba aquellos resplandecientes zafiros._

_- Ya todo está bien, Sasuke._

_El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos cuando esos brazos lo rodearon. "Ya todo está bien, Sasuke. No estás solo. Yo estoy aquí."_

_Un sentimiento extraño e intenso les inundó. Calidez se apoderó de ese vulnerable corazón, palpitando tranquilamente. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la sensación._

_Se sentía entero._

_Ya nada más importa._

_- Sasuke, yo…_

_Luz._

_Y luego, oscuridad._

Volvió a suspirar. Esta sería una decisión difícil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mejor los escojo yo; el teme es muy caprichoso sobre esto._

- Hace años que nadie se tarda tanto en comprar tomates. – comentó la vendedora observando como el rubio seleccionaba meticulosamente cada fruto del jugoso vegetal.

_Seh, me imagino_, pensó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

_**-¿Oh? ¿Ya vas a verlo?**_

_-¡Claro que sí! Tardé un poco en encontrar el lugar. Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes._

_**-Heh, eso es porque eres idiota.**_

-¡Hey!

-_** Si estás pensando lo que sé que estás pensando...**_

_- Sí, sí lo que digas, Kurama-chan. – _el zorro gruñó ante el apelativo.

- _**En que lío te vas a meter…**_

Naruto terminó su compra y se dirigió al Ichiraku.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¿Qué planea este dobe?_

- Sshhh! ¡Después te explico! – apresuró Naruto, halándole del brazo – Déjame quitar estás cosas…

Sasuke paró sus manos cuando intentó quitarle los supresores de chakra.

- Baka, no es tan simple. – le reprendió haciendo –no sin esfuerzo- sellos con las manos – Si lo haces sin cuidado, alertarás a quién los puso.

El rubio frunció el ceño, contemplando como el chico frente a él se deshacía de esas _sanguijuelas de metal_ con bastante facilidad. _Sí es tan sencillo, ¿por qué no se los ha quitado antes?_

El pelinegro terminó, colocando el último junto a los demás en la cama de piedra. Se enderezó, mirando fijamente. Naruto sostenía una linterna de aceite en una mano, y con la otra, se rascaba nerviosamente su enmarañado cabello. Un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, un recordatorio que le hacía sonreír cada vez que veía ese rostro perfecto, esa piel pálida, y esos ojos.

_Finalmente…_

- ¡Vamos, teme! Tengo algo que te va a encantar. – le susurró alegremente mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

_Finalmente volviste._

_Finalmente estamos juntos…Sasuke. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto lo había guiado por un pasadizo que llevaba a una pequeña cueva, la cual estaba iluminada por lamparitas de papel. En el centro, una cesta y una bolsa yacían. El rubio le hizo sentarse frente a él, y empezó a rebuscar en la en la bolsa.

- ¿Por qué tenías prisa?

- Huh? – Naruto le miró – Hehe, es que no quería que se enfriara el ramen.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Dobe.

Algo faltaba, notó Sasuke. Vio como Naruto destapaba uno de los tazones de ramen para llevar. Este metió una mano en la cesta y sacó- _Oh, Kami_.

Naruto estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al pelinegro.

- ¿Quieres? – le dijo sonriendo de forma pícara.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no comía uno de esos jugosos frutos que tanto le gustaban.

- Tú no comes vegetales. – eso era un claro _sí_ para el rubio.

…

…

- Kakashi-sensei dice que tengo que alimentarme bien. – dijo aun sonriendo, y Sasuke sabía lo que eso significaba_: "O me los pides como se debe, o me los como delante de ti lentamente, haciéndote sufrir a base de tortura psicológica, WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

…

Hmm, tal vez he pasado demasiado tiempo metido en mi cabeza, razonó el pelinegro con una gotaza en la cabeza.

Naruto estaba a punto de morder su preciado tomate, a punto de rasgar con sus dientes la tierna piel de esa fruta, sin despegar los ojos de su mejor amigo, mirándole con marcada diversión en sus pupilas que, brillaban exquisitamente, su color trastornado por la luz de las lámparas. _¿Qué esperas, teme? ¡Reacciona-ttebayo! _

Sasuke le miró.

Naruto le miró.

Ambos se miraron.

Te lo buscaste teme…

Sasuke se le lanzó cual leopardo a la caza – rugiendo y todo – con el fin de alcanzar a su presa – dígase Naruto – y rescatar su tesoro – dígase el tomate. Y no que la presa se lo pusiera fácil, alejando el tesoro de su alcance, empujándole y evitando que el hambriento depredador obtuviera el tesoro. ¿Era cruel la presa por ser así? ¿O más cruel el depredador por no ser _amable_ y pedir el tesoro como un _felino_ decente?

Oh, la cadena alimenticia.

(Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas)

Naruto y Sasuke rodaron por el suelo de la cueva como animales, y milagrosamente, esquivando los tazones de ramen, la cesta con los tomates, teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastar el que el rubio sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Qué me sueltes, TEME!

- ¡Te dejaré cuando me lo des, DOBE!

- ¡No tengo que darte lo que no es tuyo, baka!

- ¡Urrgggg, USURATONKASHI!

- ¡TEMEEeee-_AAAAAAHH!_

Naruto gritó agónicament- ¿Fue eso un grito agónico? Oh bueno. Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_, había hecho lo imprevisible.

Le había mordido.

Y en el cuello.

- ¡Me mordiste-ttebayo! ¡Teme tramposo!

- Hmm.

A Naruto le explotaron varias venas en la cabeza. El pelinegro se había retirado a su posición inicial, comiéndose con _deliciosa_ calma el fruto de la victoria, con los ojos cerrados, como si hace un momento no se hubieran estado revolcando en el suelo.

_¡Ejem!,_ pensó Naruto, cuando la palabra _revolcar_ y el nombre _Sasuke_ se asociaron a unas imagines muy poco inocentes. _¡Ya verá ese teme! ¡Me voy a vengar! Ahora que está distraído…_ Se fue acercando sigilosamente con una sonrisa zorruna naciendo en un bronceado que prometía irracional sufrimiento hacia cierto pelinegro.

Sasuke, ajeno al peligro que se cernía sobre sí mismo, masticaba felizmente, tratando de ignorar que recién había mordido al rubio y lo extraño que se había sentido, aplacando en silencio el retumbar de su corazón.

- _Teme…-_ cantó Naruto, y Sasuke podía _sentir_ que estaba sonriendo. Y también podía _sentir_ que no era nada bueno…

- ¿Qué quieres, dob-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Naruto! ¡SUELT-HAHAHAH! ¡PARA! ¡NA-NA-NARUTO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – Aspiró una bocanada de aire, soltándola en un sonoro bufido - ¡PARA, DOBE! HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Aah! ¡NARUTO! Hahahahah!

Sasuke pataleaba sin parar, tratando de alejar al rubio jalándole el pelo con fuerza, retorciéndose en un intento de parar esa _tortura_.

Y Naruto, ignorando el hecho de que si Sasuke jalara más fuerte lo podría dejar con un calvicie periódica, sonreía diabólica y placenteramente, disfrutando como nunca porque:

Tenía a Sasuke a su merced, y había descubierto una debilidad que le sería muy útil en tiempos posteriores.

Y porque, hacer reír a ese bastardo frío y orgullo, y actualmente escuchar su risa – _¡Oh, su risa!_ – era una de las mejores cosas que habían sucedido en su corta vida de dieciséis años.

_Bueno, no me detendré hasta que me suplique_, pensó triunfalmente.

_**- Eres cruel.**_

_-Ya quisieras, zorro._

_**- Heh, solo ten cuidado de no matarlo de un paro cardíaco; dudo que haya vivido algo tan intenso en años.**_

_- ¿…se puede morir de la risa? _

_**- ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?**_ – le dijo divertido el zorro.

_- Lo probaría contigo, pero no quiero morir tan tontamente._ – pensó el rubio internamente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona al zorro.

- _**Tch, mocoso.**_ – bufó Kurama, perdiendo el interés.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos debido a su histérica risa, debatía en su mente con su orgullo: _Rogar o no rogar, he ahí el problema._

Pero lo cierto era que esas cosquillas lo estaban _matando, _y – ¡maldito su sensible cuerpo!- se estaba haciendo tremendamente insoportable aguantar a que el dobe se aburriera. Aunque una parte de su mente sabía que Naruto estaba teniendo tanta diversión, que era posible que no le dejara hasta que él… se lo _pidiera_.

_Oh, Dios, voy a morir._

- …HAHAHAHAHAAH! ¡NARUTO! ¡DOBE! ¡BAKA! ¡HAHAHAHAH! ¡PARA YA! ¡PARAAA-AHAHAHAHAH! – por un momento, las manos de Naruto se detuvieron sobre sus costados, y pelinegro se permitió un suspiro de alivio. En ese instante fue consciente de que el rubio le había levantado la camisa, dejando descubierto la –ahora sabía – sensible piel de su estómago. Consciente de las extrañas _sensaciones _y pensamientos que esa conclusión le provocaba, decidió apartarlos de su mente. – D-dobe…sal de-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡YA! ¡PARA! ¡YA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡DOBE! – Sasuke resumió sus gritos y pataleos.

- Solo dilo, Sasuke – dijo el rubio, riendo descaradamente.

- ¡MALDITO DOBE! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

- Oh, no me digas…- cantó Naruto con fingida consideración, mientras llevaba su rostro al nivel del estómago de Sasuke, dejando se llevar por las maquinaciones de su _perversa_ mente, y empezó a plantar pequeños mordidas alrededor del ombligo, enrojeciendo la pálida piel.

Y sin parar de hacer cosquillas.

Ahora el Uchiha se dividía entre carcajadas histéricas, pataleos y sonidos poco decentes – según el mismo. Su vientre se contraía involuntariamente cada vez que los dientes de Naruto rozaban su piel.

- _¡Aah!_ ¡HAHAHAHAH! – sintió como la energía se escapaba de su cuerpo, su agarre en el cabello del rubio aflojándose - … _¡Aah!_ ¡Naruto! _¡NARUTO!_ ¡POR FAVOR! ¡HAH-_Aah!_ ¡PARA YA! _¡Aah!_ ¡PARA!

Al fin, después de oír lo que quería, el rubio se detuvo, cerniéndose nuevamente sobre el pelinegro, colocando sus manos a cada lado la cabeza de este, mirándole fijamente, una brillante sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos cerrados apretadamente, en vías de recuperar su compostura.

- ¿Tan difícil era? – rió el Uzumaki – Si lo hubieras dicho ant-ITAI!

Sasuke, ya más calmado, y por consecuencia, cabreado, tironeo de las orejas del rubio sin compasión, una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

- ¡Itai! ¡ITAIIIII! ¡TEME! – se quejó Naruto. ¿Qué le veía la gente a sus orejas?

El pelinegro, satisfecho, le soltó. Trato de apartarlo y levantarse – Naruto estaba sobre él, y, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, eso le ponía un poco nervioso – pero descubrió que su cuerpo estaba muy débil para tal acción. El hecho de que no hacía ni una hora que se había quitado los supresores de chakra, la pequeña pelea, y la terrible tortura por parte de Naruto – dígase cosquillas – lo habían dejado literalmente drenado.

- ¡Teme! ¡No me ignores!

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le contempló. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió sinceramente. Sus ojos se conectaron, en un intercambio tan íntimo, tan propio de ellos, que no eran necesarias las palabras.

_Naruto…_

_Sasuke… _

- Sasuke… - pronunció el rubio, en un tono bajo, tan profundo, sus voz expresando un sinfín de sentimientos que le hizo al pelinegro perder el aliento. Naruto bajó su cuerpo y, escondiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello, lo envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo. Y suspiró.

Suspiró como si todo el peso, tensión, todos los nudos de su cuerpo y mente se deshicieran, dejándolo en un estado de relajación infinita.

Se sentía feliz. Muy feliz.

- Nunca te vayas. – le dijo, su voz amortiguándose en el cuello de su mejor amigo. _Nunca me dejes. _

Sasuke parpadeó perplejo. Su corazón batió indomable contra su pecho. _¿A dónde más iría?_

_Es aquí donde pertenezco._

Y no se refería precisamente a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

- Hm, dobe. – le dijo en un tono cálido, y rodeó con sus brazos al otro, dándole su respuesta.

- Hmm… - Naruto sonrió apretando más sus brazos. - ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Qué? – contestó el pelinegro, expectante. - … ¿Dobe? _¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!_ –gimió.

El Uchiha le empujó, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde.

- ¡Me mordiste! – le gruñó al rubio, su mano rápidamente tapando su – según su mente - _violado _cuello, quien ahora le mostraba una sonrisa zorruna, satisfecho cual zorro que acaba de cenar y se dispone a echarse una siesta.

- ¡Tú me mordiste primero! – le señaló acusatoriamente, riéndose interiormente.

- Tch. – Sasuke volteó el rostro, molesto, escondiendo exitosamente su rostro sonrojado, y agradeciendo que la luz de las lámparas de aceite no era suficiente como para que Naruto lo notara.

Unos segundos después, sonrió de esa forma tan arrogantemente bastarda que ponía de los nervios al rubio.

- Dobe. – dijo, mirándole con un brillo divertido en sus oscuros ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- … se te enfrió el ramen.

Naruto no entendió al principio. Cuando las palabras entraron en su cerebro, fueron analizadas, y procesadas, el rubio abrió los ojos con como platos.

- _¡¿QUÉ!?_ – gritó incrédulamente.

-_**Heheheheh.**_ – rió con descaro cierto zorro – _**La venganza se come **__fría__**, mocoso.**_

_-¡Oh, cállate!_

Y entonces, un furioso y _destrozado_ Naruto observaba como un Sasuke tranquilo y satisfecho devoraba tranquilamente un tomate.

- ¡Ni pienses que te saldrás con la tuya, teme!

- Hmmm… ¿qué? ¡D-dobe! ¡OYE! ¡Ni se te ocurra-!

_Splash._

- …Ahora sí estas muerto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Te he dejado esto a ti, porque como eres tan vago, sé que no iras tras nosotros, Shikamaru._

_Siento que debería explicarles el porqué, pero la mayoría ya lo sabe, ¿no?_

_Soy el único que puede entenderlo._

_Konoha es nuestro hogar, pero creo que sería mejor estar fuera por un tiempo._

_Diles a todos que volveré. Junto a Sasuke, claro. _

_Tsunade- bachan se enojará, lo sé…pero pídele por favor, que no nos ponga en el libro Bingo. Te imaginas yo, ¿ninja renegado? Jaja_

_Diles a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka-sensei que no se preocupen. y a Sakura-chan…que me perdone, porque soy yo quien se lleva a Sasuke ahora. Jeje, pero ¡volveremos! Mientras, ¡seremos ninjas nómadas viajando por todo el mundo!_

_¡Voveremos, lo prometo! Así que… esperen por nosotros._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_PD: ¡Oe, Shikamaru, asegúrate de darles a todos mi mensaje, y puede que me pase por Suna!_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Presente**_

- ¡Ne, ne, Sasuke! ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- Hn… - caviló el pelinegro – Me da igual.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Vamos, ayúdame a escoger! – le dijo alegremente, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. - ¡El mundo es demasiado grande!

- Y tu cerebro muy pequeño. – se mofó con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Hey teme! ¡Deja a mi cerebro en paz y escoge un maldito lugar!

Sasuke sonrío arrogante. Al parecer, hacerle perder los nervios a otro era un pasatiempo en común.

- Sasssss'ke… - susurró el rubio en su oído, haciendo que el pelinegro se tense – No me hagas _empezar_… - dijo, tentando con sus dedos los costados del otro.

Sasuke tragó en seco. _Oh, no. "Eso" ni muerto_.

Le dio un codazo al rubio justo en vientre, y este se quejó con un sonoro "Ouch".

- El País de la Ola.

Naruto parpadeó.

- ¿Eh?

- El País de La Ola. – dijo Sasuke, e ignorándolo, retomo su caminar, dejando a un ensimismado rubio detrás.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gran idea-ttebayo! – exclamó Naruto y corrió a alcanzarlo. Una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes se desplegó en su rostro. Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente, el rostro iluminado del rubio llenando de calidez su corazón.

Y siguieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, inseparables, para siempre.

_**The End.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**


End file.
